Does it get any worse?
by Darksilvershadows
Summary: Mello is accused for something he didnt do, and it goes all around the school. What will happen?  rating may change to M later on. not sure...
1. Accusions

_And so, the day began. _

_It was a normal day; the usual. I was chasing Mello, the chocolate obsessed blonde down the hall, his speech of rage towards Near, the white headed smart one, or smartest _one, running away from Mello.

"DON'T YOU TRY TO RUN YOU STUPID JACKASS!" Mello screamed, and Near ran faster. I didn't think anyone could run so fast, but I didn't blame Near, for if Mello was chasing after me like this, I would pee in my pants…..

"MELLO! MELLO STOP!" I yelled, hoping that he could hear me over himself, wanting him to stop. If he got in trouble one more time, he'd surely get suspended from school for a week. I _cannot _have him out of social studies, because we're working on a hard project together, and there's no way that I can do it without him, and no way I'd do it with anyone else.

Instead of doing what I said, he ran even faster, finally to where he caught the white clothing in his fingers, but Near slipped away faster than I'd expected, raging Mello even more.

"FUCK YOU!" Mello started banging on the door that Near had shut, room 556, the dorm room that the three of us shared.

"Mello, stop!" I grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, the rage filled blue eyes starting to fade in the anger category, breath fast in both of ours.

"But Mattie, he-"

"I. Don't. Care," I said, and each pause, gave him a small shake.

"But he-"

"AH!" I interrupted, and gave him a threatening look.

"But-"

"ABLAHHA!" I put a finger on his lip. "Just leave it alone."

He sighed, and looked at the ground, and with that, I felt safe enough to let go, but I did so slowly, and cautiously. But, by doing that, I made the same mistake again, trusting Mello wouldn't hurt Near, and him kicking the door in, running inside. Damn it. He tricked me again with those eyes….

I ran inside after him, but possibly too late. Mello had Near in a chocking position, Near on his back, helpless on the white patterned bed, while Mello was on top of him, on his knees, hands wrapped around Near's neck like a snake chocking its prey.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I GOT MAD YOU BITCH! AND YOU DID IT ANYWAY SO THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mello let out a demonic cry, shaking Near back and forth, Near grabbing his own neck, as if that would help.

"MELLO!" I screamed, but before I could go over there and stop him, I heard a glass break. Mello, Near and I froze in our positions, and looked to see Roger standing at the unclosed door, a glass of water fallen to the ground.

I migrated my eyes to Mello in a panicked mode, but could not move, for I knew what this looked like to Roger.

Sexual misconduct is FORBIDEN in Whammy's, and the way Mello was on top of Near, besides the chocking part, looked pretty sexual either way you put it. Plus, it didn't help that they are both guys, and Mello looks pretty girlish, so that didn't help. Neither did it help that Roger secretly thought Mello was gay, or at least bi anyway….

"R-R-R-Roger, I-" Mello said his usual strong and confident voice filled with worry, him immediately squirming off of where he was.

"I will see you three in my office," Roger said, trying to keep composure, and stiffly walked away. Fuckkkkkk!

The wire glasses of Roger was angled down to the dark wooden and neatly organized desk, his eyes not meeting ours, as Mello stood, Near sitting on the ground next to him, and me, trying to stay in the corner, for I'm pretty sure I was only here as a witness.

"Mello. Near. What were you two-"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK, I WAS JUST CHOCKING-"

"I knew you were gay Mello." Roger said with a sigh, and looked at Near, who had the most freaked out expression ever. "And you even went for innocent little Ne-"

"INNOCENT?" Mello flailed his arms around. "I WAS JUST PISSED AT HIM FOR…..wait a second, IM NOT GAY!"

"Roger, you have made a mistake, you must have a low IQ if you believe Mello was after me like that. If you have the slightest attention span you should know about Mello's temper towards me." Near said.

Roger sighed and leaned back. "I thought so. It's just that Linda had saw what was going on, then got me. I know you two wouldn't do that, but Linda is a strange one, and has probably already spread this news around the school."

"So? If you believe us it should be fine." I said, them looking at me as if just remembering my existence.

"Yes, but now that everyone knows, or _thinks _they know, then I will have to expel you for atleast a week." Roger said to Mello.

"ME? BUT WHY-"

"Well, its in the rules. If the school district comes here, and hears all of this from the students, they will believe them, and not the few that don't. There are too many students here to not believe, and too many that I don't like because of their immaturity. Point is, is that I have to expel you for a week, or, for all I know, we will get more school attention than needed."

I understood what Roger meant. There were plenty of loud mouths at school, Linda being the 1 loud mouth, but, if Mello isn't expelled, one of the hundreds of drama seeking losers will go to the school board, make a report, and give Whammy's more attention. As a school holding the potential successors of L, we have to keep a low profile, so anything like this is bad. Sucks for Mello though, because that means everyone is going to make more fun of him for being 'gay'.

"Roger I-"

"He's right Mello." Near said, and Mello looked down at him to meet his gaze.

"You probably deserve expulsion anyway for trying to kill Near….again…" Roger said.

"UGH! BUT ALL OF THE SCHOOL IS GONNA THINK I'M-"

"You brought this to yourself Mello." Roger said.

Mello bit his lower lip, and stormed out of the room at that, the door slaming shut. Poor Mello…..


	2. The truth REVEALED!

**Ok, so I hope you enjoy my writing, though this is not a story plot I really am so sure about yet, or even sure what's going to happen really. So….if it gets confusing, my apologies. Hopefully I will think of other plots that are better, but I feel in a writing mood, so Imma wing it. :D**

Mello's POV

I ran madly into the room of two of my other friends, who were probably the only other people that wouldn't fit under the dumb ass category besides Matt.

I didn't even bother to knock, but just plainly opened the door, interrupting a sound of music.

Yuri and Anna looked up, Anna with a chocolate bar in hand, that I was momentarily distracted by, and Yuri, a cello in hand.

"Yo Mels. I heard about what happened, are you alright?" Anna asked, tossing a chocolate bar my way.

I caught it. "No, do you know how close they are to finding out my…" I trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Your gayness?" Yuri asked bluntly. What I didn't like about Yuri, was that she was one of those people that were blunt, and to the point. One that made you think about your own thoughts, and one that made me enraged.

"Do you have to be so blunt Yuri?" Anna said, shooting her a glare.

Yuri looked apologetically at me. "I'm so sorry Mello. I've had a lot of stress on me lately for my audition tomorrow. I _have _to make it in….." she said, giving me a half hearted smile, tapping on the wood of her cello.

"It's fine. And keep practicing, don't mind me," I said, plopping down on the bed next to Anna, Yuri playing once more.

"I can't believe Linda's acting up again. She's such a bitch," Anna said, taking out a pocket knife and staring at it in the light in concentration. She creeped me out sometimes with her craving for killing, especially to kill Linda.

"Yeah, I know. How did everyone find out so fast, it's only been 10 minutes?" I asked.

"From what I heard," Anna and I looked back at Yuri, who momentarily stopped playing. "She told Roger first, and then went out to the courtyard with a bullhorn, and told to everyone that you were trying to rape Near."

"RAPE?" I screamed, jumping to my feet in an instant, gripping the still wrapped chocolate bar in my right hand.

"Cool it Mello," Anna said, standing and putting her hand on the top of my head, pushing me down to sit again.

"If you would like, we could execute her ourselves…" Yuri said, not looking at me, but at Anna as if for confirmation.

"No, I don't need you two to go to jail, and plus, if she dies, I'd rather kill her." I said. I had a feeling that Yuri and Anna weren't as 'pure hearted' as everyone else thinks. They act as angelic as possible at school, and the only reason I hung out with them for the first time was that I had to do a project with them years ago. Then I found out their real personalities.

"So, what do you mean they almost found out you're gay?" Anna asked, and I flinched. Yes, I was gay. But, not a fag gay, it's just that I liked guys. But, maybe the only reason I was gay was because I liked…..Matt… So, maybe I was more Bi, not gay. I didn't like being called gay or bi either, even though I technically am. Confusing much?

"Roger said that he always knew I was gay, and then later took it back. Don't ask, but no one knows except you two still…" I said. I only told them about this, because 1) they were my only friends besides Matt, 2) I could trust them to not tell, and 3) I needed to tell someone or I would have exploded.

Anna gave me a confused looked, but then shook it off, as Yuri began playing a sad piece, that I didn't pay attention to before.

I sat down, and listened to it, (Author's note: If you want to hear it, it was this. .com/watch?v=XiENEP7RsLU from the Vampire Knight guilty OST, called Winter Page. Yes, I like Vampire knight, and if you are looking for anime to watch, and somehow haven't watched this one, you should. Because you've obviously watched Death Note) but the more I did, the sadder I seemed to get. I was going to be teased more than I was before about my looks, now that tons of people think I'm gay. Damn them. Damn people! Damn….damn NEAR! THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?" I screamed at Yuri, and she immediately stopped playing, looking hurt, and maybe even shocked. I bet that no one ever told her to stop playing, for she was the best musician in our school, playing nearly every instrument out there, and beautifully at that.

"Mello-"

"I'M SORRY!…. I'm sorry….just please don't play such a sad song right now, it's just making it worse…" I said, and Yuri nodded, sympathy on her face, and set the cello down on its side.

"So, what are you going to do?" Anna asked.

"I'm expelled from school for a week…." I mumbled, finally deciding to eat the chocolate, opening the silver wrapper.

"Well this sucks!" Anna said and started cursing, pacing around the room, Yuri calmly watching her.

"Why are _you _cursing? _I'm _the one that's getting the heat!" I said, gnawing into the chocolate bar that was frozen stiff. "AND WHY THE HELL IS THIS CHOCOLATE FROZEN?" I complained, trying to break it with my teeth, but nearly breaking my teeth instead.

"WELL I LIKE MY CHOCOLATE COLD, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Anna yelled.

I scowled, and with my anger, broke a piece off, and let it melt in my mouth a little before trying to swallow it.

"So, no school for a week huh?" Anna said, sounding timid.

"Yep."

"Lucky bastard…." Anna mumbled. Lucky? Yeah right…

"Well Mello, like we said, we can always execute Lin-"

"I'd rather do that myself. I'll tell you if I need help though," I smirked.

"Alright then….." Yuri mumbled, seeming worried more than before.

"Don't worry about me," I sighed. "I'll be fine. It's only a week, what can happen?"


	3. A plan's beginning

**Yay! I got my first review from maddy1****st****, so she or he (kinda doubt it's a he cuz of the maddy part but whatever) is cool, so go read her, or possibly his, story. Or you are a fag. Just sayin….**

Near POV

"Mello…?" I asked, sitting from the ground, as the blonde slowly walked back in our room, Matt next to me on the lower bunk bed he and Mello share, while I shared the bed across the room alone. Matt's PSP bleeping was the noise that filled the room the "MAMA MIA!" followed by a down tune of a familiar jingle of the Mario dieing, making Matt sling the PSP across the room, nearly breaking in half at the impact of the wall….again….

I was the only one that was really scared, sitting on the ground, as Mello closed the door, being the most silent I'd ever seen him.

Now usually after Mello got in trouble for hurting, or attempting to hurt me, Mello would come back, take me by my own will and hang me from the flag pole by my underwear….not that that's happened before…..*cough cough*. But this time seemed different. Already, after walking down the hallway, I've had tons of girls say to me: _'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that you were almost raped by Mello'_

And then I would say: _'I wasn't almost raped by Mello, I was-'_

'_Oh now I finally understand why you are such a freak all the time! It's because Mello is always trying to rape you, but you are soooo sweeettt to where you don't want to tell on him and get him expelled right?' _A lot of that offended me, but I really have never gotten so much attention before. Which was usually none.

Too bad no one would let me speak to correct them on whatever this rape non sense was, but I couldn't help but feel bad for Mello.

I watched him climb up the ladder to his bed on the top, and just wrap himself in the blankets, turned the other way, and under completely.

"Are you ok Mello?" I asked, the puzzle I was messing with a second ago far from my mind.

"DON'T TALK TO ME YOU ALBINO SHIT FACE!" I twitched at the venom in his words. That was stupid of me to think I would get a nicer answer than that.

Matt looked at me, his eyes seeming to show apology, as if he could apologize for all Mello's done. I wish.

"Mello, you ok?" Matt asked nicely.

"No…..I'm tired, alright? Leave me be…." Oh fine. Give Matt the nice answer will you?

"Alright….." Matt said, then looked at me, mouthing words to me. I couldn't really decode them, so I just shrugged. He rolled his eyes, and put his finger over his lips, telling me to keep quiet, then grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the room, and him slowly shutting the door to ours.

Now we stood in the white walled hallway, a red patterned carpet beneath us, the only ones out here.

"What?" I whispered.

"Mello is feeling pretty bad for some reason, well, worse than I would think for being expelled for a week, and I have _never _failed in cheering my practical brother up. So, do you mind helping me?" Matt asked, a bright smile on his face.

"How do you want me to help?" I asked.

Matt started walking down the hall, and as we walked, he talked. "I was hoping we could make a HUGGGEEE chocolate cake for Mello. Chocolate EVERYWHERE, and just for him too!" Matt started to get excited, flailing his arms around and explaining into detail about the cake. To me, Matt and Mello's friendship was stronger than any I had ever really seen. Matt was a loyal friend, one that never betrayed you, and he showed that the most for Mello.

"Hellooooooo?" Matt said, and I remembered he was talking to me.

"What?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was stupid. "I saaaaaaaaaiiiiidddddd, do you knowww how to make a chocolate cakeee?" Matt said slowly.

"Er…no actually I never really tried cooking…." I mumbled, feeling embarrassed I hadn't.

"Damn it." Matt said, and stopped walking. I stopped too, and stared at him look at the ceiling in concentration, hands in his pockets. "Oh I know!" he looked at me, excited once more. "Yuri and Anna are Mello's friends right? They're pretty cool, I bet they know how to cook."

I nodded. "Sure, I guess…."

"Ok! Let's go get them!"

"HEY! HEY OPEN UP!" Matt yelled, knocking on the door repetitively, not giving them a chance to open it without him stopping.

The door swung open, and Matt accidentally hit Yuri in the head, her stumbling back and putting her hand on her forehead.

"IM SORRY YURI!" Matt said in a panic.

"Uh….it's ok…" she said, rubbing her forehead, and then stopping. "What are you two doing here?" she asked, sparkling black eyes filled with wonder. Anna showed up behind Yuri now, and she smiled.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Anna asked the same thing.

"I just said that, no need to say it again." Yuri said.

Anna narrowed her bright blue eyes. "Doesn't mean I cant say it. Everything sounds better coming from me," Anna smirked slyly, and Yuri rolled her eyes.

"We're here for-"

"Can you guys make a cake?" I looked at Matt, trying not to show the slight anger I got for him interrupting me, but got over it in a split second.

"Cake? What do you guys want a cake for?" Anna asked, crossing her arms.

"Mels is down today, so I thought a chocolate cake would be a great thing to give him to cheer up!" Matt smiled.

Yuri and Anna exchanged glances, and then Yuri said. "But we don't have a kitchen. The only kitchen is the one in the door building, and only adults can cook in there. We can get snacks, but…yeah…"

The school was too scared that if they let students cook, then we would set the while building on fire. Which could be a possibility if you let Mello and me in there, and if I did something to make Mello upset again. I don't see how I upset him though…it just happens…..

"We can sneak in," I said, and they all looked at me, surprised.

"Near wanting to sneak in, and do something oh, so, bad? Never thought I'd hear the day…" Anna said.

"Very out of character…." Yuri said.

I sighed, and then Matt spoke. "We can do that! When should we sneak in?"

"I know that the kitchen employers go home around 11. Then, it is all locked up afterward at midnight. Using my break in skills, we should be able to go in around midnight, but I would go at 1 in the morning, just to be sure everyone is asleep, or at least in their room…" Yuri said in her monotone voice.

"Well, it's 5 now, so…..should we meet u in front of the kitchen at 1am sharp?" Matt asked. I was starting to get jittery on the inside. I had never really done anything that was 'bad' before, so this was a first.

"1 'o clock sharp!" Yuri said.

Matt nodded. "See ya then!"


	4. CAKE!

**I feel weird for already being on my 4****th**** chapter, since I wrote my first three in the same day. Is that normal for people to write like that? Don't most people write…like a sentence a day? Whatever. Just because I write so much, doesn't mean I have no life. Enjoy! And feel free to leave a review! PLEASE! :D**

Matt POV

I was under my covers, hearing the steady breath of Mello's sleeping in the bed above me, the room so quiet. I waited until my watch, that could glow in the dark, told me it was 1.

I clicked the small button again, and it glowed. _12:29. _Crap.

I turned in the bed again, this time to where I wasn't facing the wall, but facing the other side of the room, seeing Near staring at me from his bed through the faint moonlight.

I held up my wrist and clicked the button so Near could see the time. He nodded, and I let my wrist drop. I know, I'm a bad ass. I have a freaking glow-in-the-dark watch!

I stared at the ceiling, or should I say the bottom of Mello's bunk bed, and just waited until I thought it was time.

"Pssst Matt! PSSSSTT!" I opened my eyes and saw Near staring down at me, stopping shaking me.

"What time is it?" I whispered, realizing I was asleep.

He grabbed my wrist and held it up, clicking the button. _1:10. _

I immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed his wrist, running out of the room, and yanking him behind me.

"You're hurting me Matt!" Near whispered as he stumbled behind me through the nearly pitch black hallway.

"Sorry!" I said and let go, him keeping a surprisingly well pace behind me.

We ran to the elevator and went to the middle floor, where the kitchen was, and found that Anna and Yuri were standing next to the door, arms crossed and looking fairly pissed.

"You are both late…..of coarse…." Yuri said, monotone as usual, and bent down on her knees, started to pick the heavy metal lock with a paper clip through the bottom.

"What took you guys so long?" Anna asked as Yuri skillfully picked the lock.

"I fell asleep on accident, but Near woke me up…" I said, pointing a thumb at Near.

"Such a good boy!" Yuri said, but I wasn't sure if that was sarcasm in her voice or not, as I heard the tumblers turn in the lock, then it unlocked then, and Yuri stood, not showing how she was satisfied with her own talents, taking the lock off the door, and ruffling Near's hair. She leaned in and whispered in his ear: "Keep an eye on Mello for us, k? And Matt…he can get a little crazy…" she whispered, a smile towards me.

"I heard that you know!" I said.

"That was the point," she said.

"Stop the chatter, we got a cake to bake bitches!" Anna said, swinging one side of the silver double doors to the kitchen, a nice cool breeze hitting us.

The kitchen was a big one, and modern at that. There were dark wood cabinets, filled with food, dishes, spices and many other snack type of things. Underneath the cabinets were gray/brown granite stone counters, a stainless steal sink on the middle, a dish washer next to it, and another separate table type of thing, with the same granite, empty, there for space to cook. On the right wall, was a stainless steal double door refrigerator, stocked with all types of food, and a secret drawer in one side, that only Mello showed me, he hid his chocolate in. On the left wall was another steel door, leading to a huge room filled with other necessary ingredients, that there was just not enough room anywhere else to put it all.

"Alright, let's do this," Anna said, and ran to the fridge. Yuri, in the meanwhile grabbed one of those tall chef hats, and put it on the top of her head, her black hair hanging down over her shoulders.

"Ok, I need milk, eggs, sugar, chocolate bars, cocoa extract, vanilla extract, chocolate icing, salt and baking soda. I also need someone to boil some water as well. AND STAT!" Yuri yelled, and we all scattered around everywhere.

As Anna got out the milk, eggs, and the chocolate bars from the fridge, and Near got the extracts, I ran to the cabinets and frantically looked for either icing, salt or baking soda. I heard the beeping of an oven, and saw Yuri, in the corner of my eye, setting the oven to 176 degrees Celsius, and grabbing pots and pans, setting them on the counter.

When I opened the fifth cabinet, I saw, along with a box of opened up Cheez-its, goldfish, random things of macaroni, I saw a cylinder canister of salt, a small box of baking soda, and a thing of icing.

I moved around the different flavors of icing, strawberry, lemon, and even kiwi, then found the chocolate icing in the back.

I grabbed the three ingredients, and then set them on the small counter in the middle, at the same time as Anna, and Near.

"YAY!" Yuri said and threw her strange hat somewhere in the corner. She took a black scrunchy that was on her wrist, threw one to Anna who caught it, and then took the other one off and put her hair up in a high pony tail. "Anna, put your hair up. I don't want your blonde hair in my, er….Mello's cake…"

I didn't blame Yuri, for they both had fairly long hair, and I didn't think that Mello wanted to eat a hair cake.

"Selfish much?" Anna mumbled, as she put her hair up. Yuri playfully slapped her arm.

"You know what I meant….."

Yuri grabbed a round silver bowl and a wooden spoon, handing it to Near. "I want you to stir together four eggs, two cups of milk, four cup of sugar, two teaspoons of vanilla extract, and 4 teaspoons of cocoa extract. Oh, Anna, get some vegetable oil, one cup of that. Got it math genius?" Yuri said, and Anna ran up to the counter, slamming down a bottle of vegetable oil.

Near nodded, and walked off to do that, while Yuri looked at Anna and I.

"We get the fun part! The chocolate making! Well, we don't exactly make that chocolate, but we get to cut it up, and make it into designs, and I'll teach you guys alllll of that stuff, k?" she said, and turned around, grabbing tons of Mello's chocolate bars.

"Yuri is the cook out of the two of us," Anna whispered to me, then Yuri turned around, three scalpel looking tools in her hand.

It felt uneasy to me, to let the two of them rip the chocolate bars open like that, but this was for cheering up Mello right?

In the end, we had a square of 20 by 50 chocolate bars next to each other, the name Hershey in each little square of chocolate.

"Ok, so first, this!" Yuri pulled out a rolling pin and a strange looking light, that was thin and hot, out of nowhere, and started waving the light around the chocolate, making the chocolate start to melt.

"Where did you get this?" Anna asked, trying to take the heater out of Yuri's hand, but Yuri dodged, and nearly hit my face with the hot part.

"E-bay," Yuri said, and slammed the rolling pin into my stomach, my bending forward in pain, but she didn't seem to notice. "As the chocolate melts, roll it out into a thin and even layer."

I slowly recovered, taking full grip onto the rolling pin, and looked at Anna, who was making a 'she's crazy' sign to Yuri, who was too busy with her heating. I nodded in agreement.

I heard the light click on, and that remembered me that we actually never turned it on in the first place. I thought we were caught for a second, but then saw it was only Near, turning the light on.

"Hey, pay attention, start rolling," Yuri said.

"Right…" I mumbled, and started rolling the chocolate into a thin layer, about a half inch thick, but covering a long distance of the table. The chocolate was smooth and easy to move through, and just the feeling of it made me happy, for I knew that Mello would be happy when he ate it too.

"That's good Matt, thanks!" Yuri said. "Now throw it in the sink." I tossed it in the sink, and it made a loud crash noise, that made us all look around like crazy, as if teacher ninjas would pop out of the ceiling corners and attack us with detention notes. But that didn't happen, no matter how cool it would be to see all of the teachers go ninja…

"Don't do that again! We might get caught!" Anna said.

"And I didn't mean _literally!_" Yuri said, and I smiled apologetically.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We wait for it to cool…" Yuri said.

_5 minutes later_

"So now that it's all cooled down, we can start." Yuri grabbed a knife and cut the chocolate in half. "This half for in the cake, and this half on the outside."

"Damn, Mello better be happy after this…" Anna said, smiling and looking like she wanted to eat it all herself.

"Don't even think about it Anna…" Yuri warned.

"So what do we do with this?" I asked, holding up the scalpel type thing.

"We're going to make chocolate chips. For the inside right now. All we have to do is this. Just watch me," Yuri grabbed her scalpel, which was what I was deciding to call it now, and dug the scalpel in the chocolate diagonally, and with the flick of a wrist, got a perfect chocolate chip out.

"Just keep doing that." And so, we did, cutting the chocolate to hundreds of chocolate chips, just for the inside.

"I finished the batter…." Near said, holding up the bowl.

"Ok, so, for the batter, uh, we need to put them into two circular pans to bake the top and bottom half in…." Yuri picked up two circular pans and brought them to Near.

"Pour them evenly into here please, but first," Yuri looked back at Anna and I.

"Let's start putting the chocolate chips in the batter." Near set the bowl down again, and we all started picking up the chocolate into the bowl, nearly overflowing it with chocolate chips.

Anna started stirring it all together, gently though, so the chocolate chips wouldn't break, and then we poured it into the pans, and put it in the oven.

"Wow. All I can say is…..wow." Anna said, staring at the finished product, all of us messy from the icing and other events that happened while waiting. The chocolate cake was at least a foot tall, the outside and in covered with chocolate chips, like a snow of chocolate pilled up evenly on it.

"MELLO'S GONNA LOVE IT! THANK YOU!" I screamed, hugging Yuri so much that I picked her off the ground, but she didn't hug me back, maybe too shocked to speak. "THANK YOU TOO!" I said to Anna and hugged her the same way, except she laughed when I picked her up, and hugged me back.

I set her down, and then Near spoke. "Where are we going to put it?"

"Shit. Where can we?" Anna said in thought.

"I don't know!" I said in a panic. This kitchen was the only fridge in the building….

Yuri held up her cell phone, an Iphone 4, and on the screen was a picture of a refrigerator.

"I can buy it on E-bay and ship it here in two seconds."

"What's with you and E-bay?" Near asked, and Yuri started typing on it.

"My 4th cousin worked in the E-bay corporation. I even got this phone from E-bay too. 9 dollars," Yuri shrugged.

"9? Why didn't you get me one?" Anna asked.

"There was only one left. Duh." Yuri put in phone in her pocket. "Ok, you guys can sleep. We got it from here. Just bring Mello to our room when ever, k?"

"Alright!" I said, and ran out of there, dragging Near with me, and my excitement overflowing.


	5. Suspisions

**I don't really have anything to say up here today…..oh! I forgot to thank the people for reviews! I already have two! YAY! And I also got a review from someone else, who is now cool, but I forgot the name and I'm too lazy to look at it. Its Leahkeehl something….:D**

Mello POV

The next day was Monday. I woke up at about noon, rubbing my eyes and looked over my bed to see Matt and Near gone. I nearly had a panic attack, thinking I was late for school again and that Matt and Near left me here on purpose, when I remembered. Suspension. Damn it.

I swung my legs to hang over the edge of the bed, but when I did, I heard a crunch noise. Confused, I moved my body slightly to see if I made the noise again. I did. At this, I lifted my butt up, and saw that under my ass, was a note.

I picked up the flimsy notebook paper, and read it to myself.

_Dear Mello,_

_At 4:30pm today exactly head to the auditorium for a surprise. And yes, it's Near writing this, but the note is from both Matt and I. You know that Matt doesn't have this great of handwriting. _

_Stupid brat. _I set the note back down in my bed, and jumped off the side, landing to my bare feet, but not sure what to do in the meanwhile. I had four hours and thirty minutes to spare, so I should probably do something.

I looked out the window, the sun shinning brightly among the horizon. Hm….just because I'm expelled from school, doesn't mean I cant take a walk outside the dorms, right?

I slowly got ready, taking my precious time and then walking out into the court yard, which was empty. I sighed, and sat down on one of the wood benches, a cool breeze blowing my hair, which bothered the crap out of me.

"I thought you were suspended…." I turned around and saw Yuri standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I was on my way to my audition, remember?" she smiled. Oh right, the sad cello music….

"Well, bye!" I said.

"Bye? I'm not leaving right this minute. I was getting packed up in the cab. What are you doing here though?" she asked, taking a seat next to me.

"I got bored and just came out here…." I shrugged, looking towards the school.

"Oh….I see….well, I should be back in about 2 hours…"

I looked at her, astonished. "It takes two hours to do a 3 minute audition?"

She sighed. "Yeah…..do you know how many people audition for the state orchestra though? It's the _best of the best!"_

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah…sure I know.."

Yuri rolled her eyes. "It's at least one thousand…."

"Damn." I said, and she nodded.

In the background, a horn was blow, Yuri turning her head to the sight of the limo, me doing the same. The driver waved to Yuri. As a reaction, Yuri turned back to me, smiling.

"Time to go. Bye!" she stood, running off.

I cupped my hands over my mouth, yelling. "GOOD LUCK! BEAT ALL THOSE BITCHES!"

She laughed as she ran now, the driver giving me a glare the size of England. I just smirked to myself, feeling great for the first time in a while. Pissing people off was my goal in life.

"Mello." I turned to the sound of an exuberant sigh, seeing Matt staring down at me, my heart jumping high. "I thought you were going to sleep all day!" Matt said, sounding disappointed in some way.

I glanced back over to the school, people chatting and walking out at the same time, guys making fun of each other and maybe even getting into fights. I looked back at Matt, staring through the goggles and into his green eyes. "And?"

"AND?" Matt flailed his arms around. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY AND? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY INSIDE SO AFTER SCHOOL NEAR AND I COULD-" Matt smacked his hand over his mouth like a robot

I raised my eyebrow. "You could _what _exactly?"

"Uh…." Fear arrived on his face, cheeks flushing with red. "NOTHING GOTTA GO!"

"WAIT WHAT?" I screamed, but right when I stood to run after him, he was halfway to the school.

**Ok So Sorry. I really have been neglecting story writing and I know how shizzy this chapter is. Yeah. But I wanted to post **_**something **_**on here since its been forever. If I get more reviews though, then I might actually work harder** **and make it to the best of my ability. I have been writing other stories as well, not posting them up and planning to actually publish them when finished. Plus I would have to change the characters names since they're from Death Note. So….yeah. I'm soooooo sorry, I've been writing other stories, not just the one to publish, on a continuing basis, but I'm too scared that later on I would want to publish those too, since they're pretty abstract and complex. I don't want others stealing…**


End file.
